Letting Go
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Jake and Izzy had an argument. About her leaving to England. When she leaves, Jake can't take it. See what he does!
1. Introduction

**Emily: Just a story, about Jake having to let go.**

**Amelia: Cubby! Go back to England, before I kick you outta town!**

**Emily: Amelia lost herself again. Anyway, Enjoy**

* * *

Izzy left NeverLand to live in England. Jake was very upset about the girl's decision. He recalled their argument before she left.

"If you wanna go, fine! Never come back!" Jake was uncontrollable.

Izzy was upset. She quickly packed her things and went to see Jake, "Jake?" the girl's voice was comforting.

"Leave!" Jake dared not to make eye contact.

Izzy left, crying. She met up with Peter.

"Ready, Iz?" Peter asked.

Izzy nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Peter took her to England.

Jake watched as they flew away, he regretted everything he said. Now, she was gone. Forever.

Jake ran to his room, and punched his pillow. He missed her already.

"Izzy, come back!" Jake sobbed.

Jake couldn't believe it. He was in love with his first mate.

* * *

**Emily: Ooh, Jake's lost it! He's in love with her! See what he does in the next chappie!**

**Amelia: And find out what Izzy does!**


	2. Izzy's current life

**Emily: Ramona, don't worry about Jake. I know he's your twin.**

**Amelia: He won't hurt himself. Cause I totally didn't lock him in a closet.**

**Emily: Amelia!**

* * *

Jake sat on his bed. He counted the days since Izzy went to England.

"7, 8, 9!" Jake counted, "Izzy's been in England for 9 days."

"What's up?" Peter flew in.

"I was counting how many days Izzy's been in England," Jake replied.

"Oh.

"Cubby was adopted by Wendy's family and Izzy's at an orphanage."

* * *

"Get to work!" the headmistress said.

Izzy groaned, "almost 9 days of misery," she mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about?" the headmistress snapped.

"I was just saying how amazing this place is," Izzy lied.

"I know. It's amazing," the headmistress said.

"Yeah," Izzy fake smiled.

* * *

"I wanna visit her soon," Jake said.

"I can take you tomorrow," Peter said.

"I would love that."

* * *

"Isabelle! Get to work, before I throw you into the punishment chamber!" the headmistress said.

"Yes ma'am," Izzy hated when someone used her full name.

Izzy looked at the other girls. They had plenty of food and got to do whatever they wanted.

"Oh, and buy me new lipstick with your allowance," a girl named Marina said.

"Why can't I buy it with your allowance?" Izzy asked.

"Because I won't," Marina said.

"Well, I..." Izzy stopped speaking when the headmistress looked at her sharply.

"Get her what she wants!" the headmistress said.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Emily: Oh no! Izzy's being treated poorly! Will Jake ever find out?**

**Jake: Find out, what?**

**Amelia: The fact that...**

**Emily: *Covers Amelia's mouth* See ya later!**


	3. Seeing Izzy

**Amelia: I'm hosting this chapter because Emily has homework. **

**Jake: I get to see Izzy!**

* * *

Jake woke up, remembering Peter was gonna take her to see Izzy.

Peter came into Jake's room. "Ready to go?"

Jake nodded and got ready to go.

* * *

Izzy woke up with aches all over. She had to sleep on a wooden floor. Poor girl didn't have a blanket or pillow.

"Get to work, Isabelle," the headmistress said.

Izzy got up, painfully. She did her chores, before Marina made her do extra chores.

"I'll help you, Isabelle," a girl named Mary said.

Izzy smiled, "thanks, Mary. And call me Izzy."

"No problem, Izzy," Mary grinned.

Mary was Izzy's only friend. She helped Izzy best she could.

"So, why are you here?" Mary asked.

Izzy held her breath. She didn't want to mention she was a Neverland girl, "it's kinda personal."

"I understand, my story's personal too," Mary said.

"Isabelle, you have a visitor!" the headmistress called.

"Coming!" Izzy hurried into the welcome center.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Peter asked.

"She is doing well," the headmistress lied.

"Jake! Peter!" Izzy came in.

"Izzy!" Peter and Jake hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" Izzy cried.

Jake hugged her tightly, "I really missed you too."

"How are you doing here?" Peter asked.

Izzy motioned them to come go outside with her.

"So how?" Peter asked.

That's when Izzy burst into tears, "truth is, I hate it! I want to grow up, but not in a place like this."

Peter and Jake looked at each other with the same idea.

"What are you thinking?" Izzy asked.

"A break out," Peter said, "when you go to bed, we'll get you out so you can escape."

"I love it! Alright, 10:00 PM," Izzy said.

Izzy went back to work, "please let this plan work."

* * *

**Amelia: Alright! So, Peter, Jake, and Izzy thought of a breakout plan. Will it work?**

**Emily: Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Escaping

**Emily: To answer Jordan's question, I am just gonna tell everyone.  
Ages:  
Peter:14  
Jake:13  
Izzy:12 **

**Amelia: And we'll see if the breakout plans work. **

* * *

"Bedtime, girls!" the headmistress clapped her hands.

"Yes, headmistress," all the girls got ready for bed.

Izzy changed and she got ready to put the plan into action. It was almost 10:30 when Jake tossed a rope up.

"Izzy, where are you going?" Mary asked.

"I'm escaping," Izzy said.

"Can I come?" Mary asked.

Izzy smiled, "yeah."

Then they saw a tall figure open a door, "Isabelle, Mary! Where are you going?" the headmistress asked.

"Going to get fresh air," Izzy lied

"You can just stick your head out the window, for Peter Pan's sake!" the headmistress said.

Peter gasped. He flew up, "that's my friend!"

The headmistress gasped, "Peter?"

Peter stopped, "Eliza?"

"Yes, Peter. It's me, Eliza," the headmistress said.

"Well, can I take Izzy and her friend with me?"

"Yes," the headmistress smiled.

Peter thanked the headmistress.

"How'd you know her?" Mary asked.

"She came to Neverland when she was a kid. I say hi to her every now and then."

"Wow, I never knew you knew her," Izzy said as she got out the window.

When Izzy got down, Jake helped her off the rope.

"It worked!" tears ran down Izzy's face as she said it.

"Yes, it did," Jake said, hugging her.

"Hi, I'm Mary," Mary introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Jake," Jake introduced himself.

"Where do we go?" Izzy asked.

"Neverland," Peter laughed, "where else?"

"I kinda want to stay in England and grow up. It would be a fun adventure," Izzy said.

"Well, if you insist," Peter said.

"Can I come?" Mary asked.

"If you don't want to grow up, then sure," Peter said.

"I would love that," Mary said, dreamily.

"I'll stay in England, with Izzy," Jake said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, "cause more that a week ago, you were yelling at her for wanting to grow up."

"I'm sure," Jake said.

"Alright," Peter took Mary's hand and they went to Neverland.

"Bye!" Jake and Izzy waved.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Jake asked Izzy.

"Well, I think we can find families," Izzy said.

And that's what they did. The End.

* * *

**Emily: So this was the last chapter. *Cries, uncontrollably***

**Amelia: Oh, shut up. We can still write an epilogue.**

**Emily: Great idea! Review and say if you want an epilogue!**


	5. Epilogue

**Emily: Here is the epilogue. Last one!**

**Amelia: I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Emily: We weren't expecting it to be so short!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JATNLP. If we did, who knows how we would've change it! **

* * *

Izzy was getting ready for her wedding. Jake had proposed to her 3 months before and it was the big day.

"The dress looks beautiful on you, Izzy," Izzy's best friend, Emma, exclaimed. The dress was strapless with a floral design on the skirt.

"Thank you," Izzy said, as she got her shoes on.

"How long have you known Jake?" Emma asked.

"Long enough," Izzy laughed and stood up to smooth her dress, "do you think I'll trip?"

"We've practiced enough times, I assure you, that you won't," Emma put her shoes on.

* * *

Jake was putting his suit jacket on. Cubby was helping him get ready.

"Do you think I look good?" Jake asked.

"You look fine," Cubby assured him.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, combing his hair.

Cubby got ready himself. He looked at his watch, and told Jake it was about time to walk out.

"Get the other guys," Jake told him, as he finished tying his tie.

Cubby and Jack and the others went into the auditorium.

* * *

"It's about time to enter," Emma said, putting on her necklace.

Izzy finished curling her hair, "get the others," Izzy said as she put on her earrings.

Emma went and got them.

* * *

The bridesmaids, groomsmen, the flower girl, and the ringbearer already entered.

Izzy entered, more nervous than ever. She nervously walked up the stairs and saw Jake and met his eyes.

"Ahem. We are gathered here today to join Jake Brown and Isabelle Crawford. Jake, do you take Isabelle to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Jake replied holding Izzy's hands.

"And do you Isabelle, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Izzy replied, hold Jake's hands.

After the rings, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jake and Izzy kissed and exited.

* * *

**Emily: Well, not a bad job at 10:15 at night.**

**Amelia: Yes it is pretty late.**

**Emily: How did you like the epilogue? Tell us in a review!**

**Emily and Amelia: Bye!**


End file.
